happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fieryrage/THIS BLOG POST CONTAINS INFORMATION NO ONE WILL KNOW
But I need your help. First off, I know this is probably the most awkward place I can put this considering there's almost a million other options, but I just give up. After 2 hours of the same answer, I need help. Badly. And it has nothing to do with Happy Wheels, but that's what blog posts are for...at least I hope. I know a lot of people (or at least a good crowd of people) know Valve Corporation and Left 4 Dead and all that. And that's exactly what I need help with. Left 4 Dead 2 has been crashing almost every single day ten times with the exact same error message. This isn't the EXACT error message, but it's close enough to the real thing. Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Library Runtime Error! Program: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\left 4 dead 2\left4dead2.exe This﻿ application has requested the Runtime to terminate it in an unusual way. Please contact the application's support team for more information. By definition from this little page here, a runtime error is "a software or hardware problem that prevents a program from working correctly". Please note that this isn't another sort of stop screen (Blue Screen of Death, if you're not familiar with the word 'stop screen'). It's a message box that appears in the middle of gameplay, usually triggered when the AI Director in the game signals a horde or a Special Infected to be spawned. However, on the page, it says that "runtime errors don't typically cause Windows or a program to stop working". This isn't the case. When I get the runtime error and click OK, Left 4 Dead 2 immidiately freezes and stops working, and a NEW message box comes up and says 'left4dead2.exe is not responding', and only gives me the option to force quit the application. The solutions I've tried so far are as follows: Turn your shader quality to low: '''Yes, this has worked, but it doesn't make sense. I run Deus Ex: Human Revolution, a game made in 2011, on 100% highest quality with 100 FPS. Why should Left 4 Dead 2, a game made in 2009, have this problem and be immidiately fixed by tuning down the shaders? '''Turn off your mods: Over my dead body. Even if it is the problem. Update your computer: As of right now and most likely the future, I'm fully updated with Windows. At least that's what Windows Update tells me. And yes, I am at the current version of Left 4 Dead 2 and Steam itself. I've done this numerous time and it still hasn't worked. Delete system32*: 'I'm not kidding, I actually got this as a response. Do I look dumb with computers to you? *For those who don't know, deleting system32 basically ruins your entire computer, and it's impossible to fix. It's practically your computer built in to one folder, and if you delete it, there goes your cash you spent on a perfectly-working computer. The only time you should ever edit the system32 folder is with specific instructions on how to remove a virus or program that is classified as a virus. The rest of the time, if someone redirects you to delete a certain file inside of system32, and you don't know the person, don't do it.'' Some ideas I have taken into consideration: Run the game as an administrator: I'm pretty sure to do that you right-click on the .exe file inside of its folder and click 'Run as administrator', right? The only problem is that I have to do it every single time to play the damn game. '''Remove all your RAM and try playing the game/menu/Steam Overlay, with one stick at a time: '''Only found this one, and I have no ass on how to do this. If you guys know how, great. If it helps at all, my stats of my computer are: '''Windows Version: Windows 7 Professional SP1 Processor: Intel® Core‌™ i5-2400 CPU @ 3.10GHz Installed memory (RAM): 4.00 GB (2.99 GB usable) System type: ''32-bit operating system'' Graphics card: ''AMD Radeon HD 6700 series ''(specifically, Radeon HD 6790) Stats were taken straight from Computer > Properties, and the graphics card was taken from the leftover box that I still have sitting somewhere on a shelf. I'm probably never going to ask for this again, but...Jesus, if there's '''anyone '''that knows how to fix this, tell me an answer that's right or wrong. Category:Blog posts